Welcome To The Life of Our DiNozzo Gang!
by tonyziva22
Summary: Welcome to our life, We have Adam, Joy McKenzie, Hannah Grace, and Mateo Anthony, and this is our story! We became parents together back in 2008, when the twins came into life. Today we love each other, work together, and enjoy life together.
1. Where it all Starts

**Where it all started:**

Tony had just left his apartment to pick Ziva up for their friend's wedding.  
Tony got to Ziva's apartment, a little late, but didn't want to push his limits. He got out, smiling at the dress, practically making his crystal green eyes shimmer in Ziva's presence, in hope he could finally tell her.

Ziva gazed a deathening gaze to Tony, "you look... good tony. did you shower?"  
Tony starred Ziva down and chuckled. "Ziva, it's called a tux. Are you coming or not?"  
'"Hmmm did you put on deodorant?"  
With a roll of his eyeballs, he helped her into the car. "Yes."  
Ziva sat, a smile on her face. "Your car even smells nice you clean up well!"  
"Thank you, I had it done by someone who is paid to do this Ziva."  
"Are you sure its not your 'horny' dust?"  
Tony looked more serious. "Positive. Hey, who said I was horny?Translate please?"  
"Oh dear God Tony, Honey dust!"  
"Positive Ziva." Tony focused on the road, continue his conversating habits.  
Ziva starred at me again; "how exactly do you know Kate?"  
Tony smiled, dashed by Ziva's stun. "Old friend."  
Ziva nods pausing a moment. "Girlfriend?"  
"Maybe!"

With a nod, Ziva started the conversation back from the dead silence in the moving vehicle. "uh huh!"  
"I'm serious Zi!"  
"Maybe is serious?"  
"Well, no."  
Looking at Tony, Ziva scoffed her words. "You make no sense!"  
"I'm American, I live the dream, obvious from my hot wheels! If you know what those are."  
"The little toy cars children play with?"  
Tony took his eyes off the road. "No, Not those, My car!"  
"Ohhhh!" Ziva explains as she nods." I like mine more."  
"What do you drive, a little smart car?"  
"Yes, very smart!"  
"Don't tell me, a mini?"  
"Mini cooper actually."  
"Why drive a Mini Cooper?"  
Ziva shrugged and looked at Tony. "It works!"  
"For what? Passing through traffic for excitement, and almost killing yourself?"  
Ziva glared Tony down, and saw as the hotel passed her site, them driving by. "Uh Tony!"  
"What?"  
Ziva sighed. "You missed the hotel."  
" Shit! Hold on!" When the other lane cleared, Tony stomped his foot on the brake, and made a direct U-turn, flying the car to two wheels.  
"Anthony!"  
"Yes Ziva?"  
"That could have just killed us both!"  
"The lane was clear."  
Ziva pointed to the enterence. "Turn Tony."  
Tony turns into the parking lot, laughing under his breath. "Okay, you made it here alive."  
"I'm driving us back!"  
"Not drunk Ziva!"


	2. The Time for Fun and Games

**The Time for Fun and Games**

Towards about eleven that night, the wedding party had just come to a closing as Tony and Ziva stumbled out of the ball room.  
Tony tries laughing, pulling himself together, and faces Ziva."You are drunk!"  
Ziva laughs,her words more than slightly slurred, "I think you're a little too tipsy to be driving-ing!"  
"And you are too drunk to the point we'll DIE!"  
Ziva laughed more, and looked in the opposite direction of DiNozzo. "I am an egg-celent driver Toby!"  
Tony breathes heavily for a moment then speaks. "When sober!"  
Ziva stumbles to the front desk, "two roombs please."  
The manager looked concerned, but spoke anyways."There is only one room left, we have two wedding parties staying here."  
Ziva looked back to Tony.  
Tony looked at Ziva, and slured, prolonging his words as well. "Whhhhhaaaatever."  
Ziva smiles, and looks back at the manager. "One room please and a bottle of champagne."  
With a grin from cheek bone to cheek bone on his face, Tony laughed. "Yahooo!"

The manager handed two keys, and they went to the room, Tony able to read the numbers barely, and when they got to the room, they popped the bottle open, and clammed it down in an instant.

"We can get drunker and even watch movies!" explained Tony in a slurred message.  
"You aren't getting any toby!"  
"You say that!"  
Ziva tapped her finger to her temple, thinking. "Hmmm I know."  
"Zi, you know you want some, especially from this!"  
Ziva laid on the bed and looked at Tony. "Um No."  
Tony eyes her up and down, basically checking Ziva out. "Really? Why not?"  
"You are not... my type anthony."  
"So if I was, then we'd be going to vegas here?"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want elvis to marry me!"  
Tony laughs harder than ever, and speaks. "But we'll be having sex?"  
Ziva stretches forgetting about the dress she wears. "No."  
"Damn it!" Tony stumbles, and lays next to Ziva smiling.  
Ziva laughs, starting to taunt Tony, she slams him speaking. "You can't handle this."  
"Yes I can."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"You're hot!"  
Tony thinks to himself about Ziva naked and smiles.  
Ziva patted Tony's cheek. "You aren't ready."  
"I am too."  
Ziva smiled, and started dozing. "Night Anthony."  
"Ziva!"  
Ziva only snored.

Half way through the night, Tony saw to his site of blurred vision, Ziva up. "Ziva?"  
Ziva looked over,"Tony?"  
Tony thought to himself, "No, pickle!"  
"Want to Zi?"  
After that, there was no answer.


	3. Hangover with no Memory

**Hungover With No Memory**

The next morning, Tony awoke, looking around confused, then looking at himself, finding himself naked. Ziva then woke, realizing she was hungover. She too looked around, and saw her and Tony were both naked, next to each other. She freaked out, and stumbled out of bed, her thinking "What the hell," and got her clothes on, calling a cab, and returning home to her apartment.

Later that day, the tension had built up and at work, it was worse.  
Tony sat at his desk, an ice pack on his head.  
"Hey Zi."  
Ziva turned away, sitting at her own desk ignoring DiNozzo, thinking about how it happened, how she could let her guard down. She sat and closed her eyes.  
"I'm really sorry."  
Ziva watches Tony's lip move, and flashes back to the night before. "Oh God!"  
"What's wrong?"

The bullpen being empty, Ziva looked at Tony. "Last night, never happened, doesn't it?"  
"Okay."

The time came, Ziva getting up after looking at the clock. "Finally."  
She left, Tony watching her thinking. "But last night did happen."


	4. Attention, Reporting a Missing Ninja

**Attention, reporting a missing Ninja!**

A few days to about two weeks passed, Ziva nowhere. Not answering her phone, her email, or pager, and it's so unlike her. Tony went to her place today, but he stands at the door, nervous.  
Ziva walking out of her apartment ran right into Tony and grunted a moment to herself, thinking, "No what."

"Hi Ziva, we were worried about you, so we made you some cookies."  
"Cookies?"  
"Yes."  
"You, Anthony Dinozzo made me cookies?"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Its just, out of character for you."  
Tony shrugged. "Surprise?"  
"Thank you, I'm actually about to go... but I will need to speak with you later."  
"They are the flavor of Tony's sorry he ruined your life."  
Tony thought for one minute, "I want to cry, but shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Ziva looked up and had a serious expression upon her face." I do know what you're doing, but I don't have time right now, maybe we can meet in an hour and a half?"  
Tony nodded. "We can... but no, I'm really sorry."  
Ziva grew concerned, thinking. "This guy's an idiot, he doesn't need to bake for me." She looked at him. "What did you do?"  
Tony looked down. "Man, I'm an idiot and an ass to this gorgeous lady." He thought to himself as well.  
But then he looked down. "That night, I know we agreed not to bring it up, but I'm really sorry."

Ziva sighed, setting the cookies down and looked down as well. "Tony?"  
"Yes?"  
"What exactly did you do?"  
"You."  
"Well I know that tony, I really have to go."  
Ziva locked the door, and turned walking away, disappearing down the hall.  
"Bye."  
Ziva turned, before leaving and nodded. "Bye Tony."


	5. Coffee Shop News

**Coffee shop news**

Ziva pulled out her phone, thinking of regret, but texted Tony anyways.  
"can we meet at that cafe near hq?"  
Tony read and replied soon after. "Yes!"

20 minutes flew by, Ziva arriving, Tony walking over with a brownie and two vanilla beans with whip cream.  
Seeing Ziva in his presence, he spoke jokingly. "Call me sunday, and I'll help you make a banana split."  
"You would like me to call you sunday?"  
"No, it's a sexual joke."  
Ziva feeling awkward, sits down. "We need to talk."  
Tony joined in by sitting across from her. "Sorry, and yes?"  
"I'm not sure how to put this, so I'm just going to say it."  
"Okay."

Ziva dug through her purse pulling out pictures, no expression on her face.

"I'm pregnant."  
Tony searches over it, examining the pictures. "Really?"  
Ziva bit into her lip and nodded.  
Tony stood.  
Ziva upset thinks, "I knew he'd do this," and looked down upset.  
Tony went over to her direction, got to Ziva, and hugged her from behind.  
Ziva looked confused. "But you hate kids."  
"No I don't."  
"What?"  
"Now there is more of you to love."  
Ziva tussled his arms off of her. "What?"  
"Ziva, I've loved you for a long time." Tony said in a sigh.  
"What?"  
"Yes, I admit, I've had something for you for a long time, and I like you a lot."  
Ziva stunned looked at Tony. "Want to go try and be steady?"  
"I'd like that Zi."  
Ziva still in shock nodded.

While leaving, Ziva stopped Tony. "I need to know you're ok with this."  
Tony nodded. "I'm great with this. Why wouldn't I? Ziva David, we made a life, how could I not be? I love you, and him."  
"Him Tony?"  
"Well, or her."  
"What?"  
"Him or her."  
"She can be a dancer."  
"sure."  
"Well if the baby is a she."


	6. Safe and Sound

**Safe waitings**

Ziva looked to Tony after a long night of talking, "I'm going to head home."  
Tony stood to his feet, and looked at Ziva. "I have a guest room, I swear I won't do anything, if you want to stay in there."  
Ziva kept her gaze,"what do you want to do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you want me to stay or go?"  
"I feel best if you stay, it's late."  
Ziva smiled. "Alright, then I will stay."  
"Want to barrow a polo shirt?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Okay, do you want to pick it out or?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay, come with me please."  
She got up,standing net to Tony, and went to his closet.

Ziva spots a pink Ralph Lauren Polo shirt, and teases Tony. "I like the pink one Tony."  
"It makes me Manly!"  
"Sure, that's what it is."

Ziva changed, coming out she frowned. "it's weird that there is a baby in here!" she pronounced pointing to her stomach.  
Tony smiled, questioning. "Why?"  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I have never been pregnant before."  
Tony laughed and stood. "Movie?"  
"Yes."  
"Your pick."  
"Scary?"  
"Sure."  
"Are you sure you can handle it?"  
"Yes, I'm the movie man!"  
Ziva teased Tony once more. "Don't scream like a girl DiNozzo."  
"Why, baby gets disturbed easily?" Tony mocked back.  
"It will disturb me too."  
"How?"  
"I don't want to hear big strong Anthony DiNozzo scream like a baby."  
Tony grinned."You find me strong?"  
Ziva didn't answer, only walking out of the room to the living room.  
Tony frowned putting the movie into the DVD player. "Alright, suit yourself, I'll be over in that chair."He said pointing to the chair in the corner of the room.  
Ziva could only sigh.  
"What?"  
Ziva shrugged, and sat on the couch. Tony took the seat next to her.

They sit together, Ziva smiling as she watched, and Tony accidentally snuggling Ziva.  
Ziva set her head on Tony's shoulder, smiling watching. Tony could only smile.  
"You want popcorn?"  
"Yes please."  
"Okay, butter, salt, cheese?I also have ranch."  
"EW!"  
"I thought you'd be craving."  
"No not that, that!" Ziva slanders looking at the TV screen.  
"What?" then Tony got up speaking."No ranch, I hate ranch butter popcorn."  
Ziva nodded. "Thank you."  
Tony smiled. "Anything for you."  
Zva blushed. Tony walked over to her and sat with a bucket full of fresh pop corn in his hands.  
"Wow."  
"What?"  
"It's a lot of popcorn."  
"It's for the three of us." Tony said with a nod.  
"It's so weird."  
"What is?"  
"This whole three of us thing."  
"Well, it's happening."  
"I realize Tony."  
"Do you like it?"  
Ziva put her hands over her little stomach and smiled. "Kind of."  
Tony smiled. "Let me do the protecting while you relax please?"  
Ziva smiled."Sure."  
Tony smiled back, and pulled Ziva up onto his lap, putting his hands gently onto her stomach. "Better?"  
Ziva smiled. "He likes it too."  
"He?"  
"I want a boy, yes."  
"Why do you want a boy?"  
"It just feels right."  
Tony smiled. "I love you both."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, positive, why?"  
"I just...love you too."  
Tony smiled, his smile being from ear to ear. "I'm glad that fate brought us to realize we are soulmates."  
"You think we are soulmates Tony?"  
"Yes, don't you?"  
"We will just find out."  
"How can we find out?"  
"We will just...find out."  
"Okay."  
Ziva smiled looking to her partner. "I'm excited to find out."  
Tony smiled back. "Me too."  
The two agents' hands meet and link together, Ziva smiling. Tony spoke. "I'm here to keep you safe."


	7. Oh GodRomance!

**Oh God!**

The next morning, Tony walked past the guest room door and smiled hearing Ziva snore.  
Ziva rolled over, tossing and turning, snoring louder and louder. Tony snuck into the room and laid on the bed, caressing her cheek. Ziva soon rolled over again, and when she crashed into Tony, she started to freak out and started trying to push Tony out of bed  
"Help!Help!"  
"Hey Hey, calm down."  
Ziva calmed, and looked at Tony."Tony, you gave me a heart attack!"  
Tony smiled adjusting his tie. "Glad to see you up how are you?"  
Ziva got up running for the bathroom. "Have to pee!"  
"I'll wait."  
Ziva returned when washed up and sat on the bed, her hair a floppy morning mess of curls.  
"Tony, how are you?"  
"Tired, you?"  
"I'm tired too."  
"Well, you can come in today late."  
"Today where?"  
"Work."  
"Shit!"  
Ziva jumped up, getting on her clothes, and running out.  
"Be careful!"  
"Yeah Okay!"  
"Love you!"  
Not an answer in return.

At work, Ziva arrived just moments after Tony, and smiled.  
"Hey sweet cheeks."  
"shhhh not at work."  
"Okay, sorry."  
Ziva sat and began her paperwork.  
"Field?"  
"No Gibbs Tony?"  
"No Gibbs."  
"So no case."  
Tony started laughing, and looked up."You are crazy, I'm here."  
"Yeah, you aren't Gibbs Tony."  
"Exactly, no Gibbs, makes me head."  
"Oh God."  
"What?"  
"You're...on top yes?"  
"Senior field agent yes."  
Ziva smiled. "Well, I like it better whan I'm on top."  
Tony rolled his eyes. "I know."  
Ziva smiled. "Day's almost over, can i go home yet Boss?"  
Tony laughed harder."Ziva you're killing me...no."  
"What? Why not?"  
"You just got here."  
Ziva turned her stare at the clock. "It's almost 5pm Tony!"  
"Let me see an update and then you can go."  
Ziva rolled her eyes and handed Tony the file. "Here, read and wheap."  
"Not that update."  
"What update?"  
"B update."  
"No changes."  
"Okay, see you later lo-Ziva."  
"Bye Tony."

Ziva went home, crashing on the couch.  
Tony got to Ziva's place, knocking on her door while his left hand held tight to a subway bag, two 12" sandwiches. The door was unusually unlocked and open to anyone, and Tony walked in, setting the meals on the table and hearing Ziva snoring.  
Ziva woke, and smiled."What's that?"  
"Dinner."  
"Oh, Tony, you didn't have to."  
"Let's just say dinner for...two."  
"No, three."  
"Yes three, but two on a romantic matter of speech."  
"Oh, romantic?"  
"Yes, with the help of Subway, catered by me, Tony DiNozzo."  
"Subway, what's that?"  
"Sub sandwich place."  
"So you bought dinner?"  
"Yes."  
"Thanks, what do I owe ya?"  
"Nothing but a kiss."  
Ziva kissed his cheek.  
"I love you, now dig in!"  
Ziva took one at random, Tony only to stop her.  
"Hey, that's mine, I know because I got yours with extra Italian and pickles."  
Ziva nodded. "you have weird tastes."  
"No, I'm just trying to amuse my ninja."  
Ziva smiled sitting. "If you want to amuse me, tell me about your childhood."  
"I was trouble."  
Ziva frowned silent.  
"I'm kidding, I went to military school to stay out of trouble."  
"This is not good."  
"Why, what happened."  
"Well I wasn't... one who followed rules either, so our child is done for."  
"No, not really. we just know what to expect, and how to fix it. What did you do?"  
"Just stuff."  
"Like?"  
"Breaking rules."  
Tony chuckled. "You?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I never expected to hear that."  
"Is that sarcasm?"  
"No."  
"Oh, okay, are you going to eat?"  
"Yes."Tony said getting his food."Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, you?"  
"Fine."  
They ate then only in silence.


	8. The Misunderstandings

**The Misunderstandings**

Ziva finished half the sandwich, turning to Tony."I can't... "and without finishing her words, she got up the chair flying, and went running to the bathroom.  
"I forgot about that." Tony admitted, getting up and running after Ziva. When he got to the bathroom, he sat behind her and took hold of her hair and rubbed her back.  
Ziva finished, and stood, going to the sink, and washes her mouth out. "This happens all the time, I think I just need to go home and sleep."  
"You are home. I think you should lay down and relax."  
Ziva nodded, and let an "oh" out.  
"Sorry."  
"Tony, you didn't do anything," Ziva exited the room, and walked to the couch in the living room, and took a seat.  
Tony sits next to her, making eye contact. "I got you pregnant."  
"Tony, I know, and now I can't eat."Ziva frowned and looked down.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Do we have work tomorrow?"  
"Not now."  
"I mean tomorrow."  
"No."

Ziva nods, yawning and lays on the couch. "Okay."  
Tony looked at her, and kissed her rosy red lips of perfection.  
Ziva smiles, looking at him. "What are you doing?"  
"Loving on you."  
Ziva snickers a little. "Thinking you are getting lucky or something?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh."  
Tony smiled at her."Why should I think when I know?"  
Ziva smiles in return. "Well maybe I'm too tired now from all this bantering."  
"Sleep."  
Ziva closed her eyes and nodded.

Minutes later Ziva's eyes flew open. "I can't sleep."  
Tony looked down while rubbing her feet. "Yes you can dear."  
"Come with me?"  
"Where to?"  
Ziva smiled. "Everywhere, and my bed, right now."  
Tony chuckled and smiled wide. "I will, but these pants are not being removed."  
Ziva's smile grew wider. "Good, I'm too tired for that kind of fun."  
Tony chuckled.

Ziva got up, smiling. "Baby is tired too."  
Tony smiled and got up following her steps, catching up to her, he gently hugged her from behind, his hands on her small torso that was already getting a small bump form of a gain of about five pounds to it.  
Ziva smiled, continuing her walk, Tony right behind her.  
"Zi, what do you want?"  
Ziva looks confused to Tony, " what do you mean tony?"  
"Gender wise of the baby."  
"Well, I like boys, but a girl would be nice."  
"Why a girl?" Tony asked with a wide grin.  
"I can dress her up and put her in dance, and I don't know it would be fun. I never got to do those kinds of things when I was a kid."  
Tony nodded. "And what if we had two girls?"  
Ziva looks to Tony. "That's not funny."  
"Ziva, I'm not joking around, I just recently discovered twins run in my family."  
"No! tony!" Ziva, upset slams the door behind her when she enters her room, leaving Tony on the outside.  
Tony frowns, tears stinging his green eyes, and looks down. " If, uhm, if you need me, I'll uhm, I'll be in town, love you Ziva."

Ziva cries thinking to herself. "I can barely handle myself let alone a baby, oh god even the thought of two is the scariest thing." She ends up crying harder. "Ugh what am I going to do?"  
Tony leaves the apartment, hurt, and about to cry.

Ziva only cried herself to sleep, while Tony had gone to a bar, his first drink at hand, and chatted with the bar tender.


	9. The apology

**The apology**

While siting on the barstool, Tony's phone vibrated. Ziva's name appeared on the screen, she texted him, saying, "Tony I'm sorry."  
Tony replied, not wanting to forget her or even stop loving her. "No, I'm sorry, I should have sat you down and told you, not just spit it in your face like I did." Ziva replied seconds later, with the "can we talk." message. Tony smiled, and replied his fingers texting faster with joy. "Yes can we?"  
"sure," was the response Ziva gave, Tony jumped out of the seat and left, returning back over at Ziva's.  
When Tony arrived to Ziva's, Ziva was in the shower. Tony kept knocking, but no answer, so he grabbed out the key he had and opened the door.  
Ziva didn't know, she didn't even hear Tony, but Tony entered and went to her couch, taking a seat.  
Ziva walked out, her curly hair in the towel, but her body bare, nood, nothing covering. She screamed seeing Tony, and went running to the bedroom. "TONY!"  
Tony frowned, and even liking it, he turned away. "Sorry, sorry."  
Ziva nodded and gave a small grin. "It's ok, can you hand me my clothes? They're on the spare bed."  
"Sure." Tony got up, going to the room, it being already taken apart for the nursery, and picked the shirt and pants up. "Maternity?"  
Ziva frowned over hearing. "Not yet."  
"Oh, well either section you'll be sexy."  
Ziva laughed. "Just hand them over already!"  
"Okay, here." Tony handed them over to her.  
Ziva looked stern. "Get it over with."  
"What?"  
"I'm standing here, infront of you, completley naked and you have nothing to say?"  
"Well, you are sexy, clothes or not."  
Ziva smiled wide. "That's all the great Anthony Dinozzo can say?"  
"I want to apologize for just leaving, but I felt like at that moment you needed your personal space, and I was invading it."  
Ziva looked down, she startng to frown. "Yeah, sorry."  
"Hey, it's okay."  
Ziva hugged Tony. " I think we need to talk again."  
"Yes, I love you Zi." Tony didn't stop the hug, he just continued it.

Ziva smiled, and whispered. "You can let go now."  
Tony smiled. "Yes?"  
"Well, uhm, I can feel your...knee..." Ziva blushed with a smile.  
Tony smiled wide. "Sorry."  
"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it."  
Tony got excited. "YES!"  
Ziva laughed, while Tony calmed down and chuckled.

Ziva got out of the hug going into the bathroom changing, coming out five minutes later.  
Tony looked at her and smiled. "Sexy!"  
Ziva gave an eye roll, leading them to the couch sitting. "We need a plan."  
"We do, and if you deliver twins, we need to be more of a team rather than one on one."  
Ziva took a deep breath and spoke, "well we are.. Going even or whatever so I was hoping we can do this together."  
Tony smiled through the nervous wreck he really was. "I love you."  
Ziva, upset looked at the male in front of her, "are you okay?"  
"I want to do this with you."  
"But?"  
Tony looked confused. "But?"  
"I feel like there is a but coming."  
"I don't have a but coming."  
Ziva smiled in relief. "Good, what to do?"  
"Anything you want to do."  
"I want the baby with me, he kind of has to be because I'm breast feeding and that's every three hours or something."  
"I have plans to talk to you about, I need to know how you want the closet, and nursery."  
"Well.. I was planning on having the nursery in the room next to mine."  
"I was planning on building us a home."  
Ziva's eyes popped outside of her head. "What?"  
"I want us as a real family."  
"Tony, are you serious?" Ziva's face lit up.  
"Yes, very, I love you and want this."  
Ziva teared up. Tony got up sitting next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong Zi?"  
Ziva smiled through her tears. "I'm so happy."  
Tony hugged her.


	10. Let the Love Collide

**Let the love collide**

Ziva smiled, but sniffled as well. "I love you."  
"I love you only more."  
"Baby loves you."  
"And I love baby."  
Ziva smiled. "Us living together, this is going to be crazy!"  
Tony smiled wide. "I know, I can't wait."  
"This is exciting."  
"I know it is."

The next day, the two were in the local Lowe's hardware store.

Tony looks at you Ziva, "I think the living room should be a beige?"  
Ziva nodded and took a paint sampled card and smles. "Alright."  
"What color is the kitchen?"  
"White Tony."  
"White? But wouldn't baby go through a phase and color on a wall?"  
"Hmmm maybeee blue?"  
Tony shrugs and grabs the sample cards. " What about rooms."  
"Tony, I want the baby's room white or light pink if its a girl!"  
"I was thinking a modern glossy grey and you get to your crafty things and design flowers?"  
"I don't want grey in the baby's room, I like white and we can paint things according to the gender?"  
"Okay, Okay. "  
Ziva smiles and looks at more colors. "And our room? the office, your man cave, halls, basement?"  
"Our room should be glossy. Office Ohio state colors, and halls a creamy?"  
"Maybe your man cave ohio state? I like glossy for our room.. do we have any other rooms to do?Oooo, dinning room!"  
Tony let's a chuckle out. "Guest rooms, and I have to be honest with you."  
Ziva smiles at Tony. "You're always honest with me, you promised remember?"  
"I know, but you should sit, and you will probably leave me for this, but I have to be honest and tell you."  
Ziva's face fell, becoming serious. "What are you talking about?"  
Tony sighed in fear and looked at his Ziva giving full eye contact. "Ziva, two years ago I was secretly married, and I have a son."  
Ziva stopped her time of being, her looking, and looked angered at Tony. "WHAT!"  
"It started out as an undercover op to bust drug deals."  
"You are married?" Ziva throws color samples at Tony, pissed off. "Yyou got me pregnant when you are married with a child? ugh!" She throws more at him, and storms out.  
Tony follows the Israeli out, and stops her. "Zi, I'm not married now, I filed divorce a long time ago."  
Ziva, unlocking her door didn't even make eye contact. "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid! and a wife!"  
Tears stung the Italian-American's green eyes. "I was embarrassed for dating a druggie, I thought I could help, but instead I made a mistake, and ruined life."

Ziva stood looking away from Tony.  
Tony holds Ziva's car door open, and doesn't give up. "Listen to me, I made a mistake, marrying her,and I want to take it back, I really do. Ziva that whole time, I was in love with you, and I couldn't just leave my son on the streets with a drug addict."  
Ziva shakes her head crying. "Did you just not trust me?"  
Out of nowhere, Tony kneels onto his knees and hugs her. "Ziva, I never lost trust with you."  
"Then why did you keep this from me?"  
"I was so embarrassed for being associated to a drug addict, it over powered everything."  
"But she had your child, Tony."  
Tony nods and hugs her again. "I know, and I'm sorry, he's your godson too."  
Ziva pushed Tony away from her. "Don't touch me!"  
Tony hurt, nods anyways, and looks at Ziva. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."  
Ziva starts the car and closes the door looking at Tony through the opened window. "I need time."  
"I understand."  
Ziva went home, while Tony went to a hotel nearby, neither talking for days.


	11. Bittersweet talk

**Bittersweet Talk**

About five days after the incident, Gibbs calls Ziva.  
When Gibbs spoke, he spoke calmly. "Ziver?"  
"Do we have a Case Gibbs?"  
"Yes, where the Hell is DiNozzo, is he dead?"  
"He is not with me Gibbs, I do not know, maybe his house?"  
"Called there, he hasn't been seen at work since three days ago."  
"Maybe he is with his other family, call there."  
"Other family?"  
"Yep, you know what, he can tell you about it himself, right now I have to go fix up the nursery because I'm still on leave, sorry gibbs."  
"And if he doesn't answer?"  
"Honestly, I don't know, I really have to go Gibbs."  
"Bye Ziver."  
"Bye Gibbs." Ziva hung up, leaving to go shopping.

While Ziva was out, Tony called her.  
"Hello?"  
Tony's voice cracked as he spoke. "I'm sorry again, and I'm sorry for doing this to my family, but I can't be around, I am moving Zi."  
Ziva in anger and disbelief spoke. "My name is Ziva." She hangs up and thinks to herself, "I was actually comming around to wanting to be with him again, and now he's abondaning us." She looks at her belly and sighs. "I'm sorry baby."

Tony stood from the hotel bed and started walking to Ziva's place. There, Ziva worked upset, but worked on the nursery. The time came, Tony approached the door and knocked.  
Ziva answered the door. "You-" and slammed it immediatly seeing Tony. Tony did nothing, but bang his head onto the door.  
"Hey,stop it!"  
"I came to talk, but I'm an idiot, I'm nothing anymore."  
"Talk about what? The fact that you're leaving? If youre going go! Waiting won't help anyone, just go!"  
"The fact that I made up the pathetic excuse for sympathy."  
"What?"  
"I can't go Ziva, I'm already an idiot with nothing in my life."  
Ziva sat on the other side of the door. "You have a kid."  
"No, I have kids."  
"I've been thinking, I don't think the baby is yours."  
Tony nods. "I assume that adds to my heart break, I'll call monthly."  
"No need to call if it's not your kid."  
Tony nods once more. "Bye Ziva, I, I love you." Tony then walks away.  
Ziva finished the nursery, despite the heartbreak she was feeling herself, while Tony never left, he sat curbside.  
Once again, Ziva goes out to buy more things, and Tony watches as she left.  
Hours later, Ziva returns, this time, with Michael. Tony stood from the curb, and walked up to them.  
"You think you can mess with my family now, I'm out of the picture, and now you think she will fall on you?"  
Ziva standing in bewteen the two men looked up at Tony. "Tony, what the Hell are you doing?"  
"I'm not giving my family up."  
"You left us."  
"And that was the biggest mistake of my life, opting out the before hand mistake."  
Michael spoke up. "Maybe I can help you carry the crib up later Zivi."He planted a kiss onto Ziva's cheek, and started to leave.  
"Bye Michael."  
Tony, hurt more than ever looked at Ziva pissed. "This is what I get, for trying, for being honest?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"you tell me Ziva david, I'll mind as well put a damn bullet through my head now."  
"Why are you getting so worked up about Michael wanting to help me put a crib in my child's room?"  
"Because that's my job as the father. Because I love you, and don't want to hurt anymore."  
Ziva stops Tony. "If you're leaving, I want you to stop right now and walk away."  
"If I was leaving, it'd be to my grave."  
Ziva started crying. "Tony, don't screw with me."  
"I'm not Ziva."  
Ziva looked down. "Do you still love her?"  
"I love you first, and I'll never love her Ziva."  
"What's your kid's name?"  
"Your Godson's name is Biblical, his name is Adam James."  
"Godson?"  
Tony nods, and slowly inches into a hug with Ziva. "I never lost trust with you, and I knew the day he was born, he was going to need a mother immediately, I emailed you, but I assume you never got it."  
"What's his favorite color?"  
Tony sits onto the pavement and opens his arms up for Ziva.  
"What is it?"  
"Take a load off, then I'll let you hear about it but not from me." Tony then flashed a small smile.  
Ziva looked confused. "Help me sit?"  
Tony smiles taking her hand and slowly lowers her into his lap and wraps his hands around her stomach.  
"So who do I hear this from?"  
"Your do you prefer stepson, or godson?"  
"What are you talking about?"

Out of nowhere, a small kid with olive toned skin pops his head out from behind the car rear and smiles. "Boo!"  
Ziva smiled looking at the young kid. "Oh my goodness who is this?"  
The young toddler spoke. "Tony."  
Tony looks at his son. "I'm Tony, who are you?"  
Ziva smiles.  
"Adam." He sat, his pants falling a little, and his pull up in view.  
Ziva smiled wider. "Hi sweetie I'm Ziva."  
Adam laughed.  
Tony shook his head chuckling,and looked at Ziva. "He is my job."  
"He is gorgeous. Adam, would you like to come in?"  
Adam gave a look of confussion. "Where to?"  
Ziva points to the apartment complex. "My house."  
Adam shook his head. "Outside."  
Tony hands Adam his pacifier and smiles. "We can talk."  
Adam, being the DiNozzo boy he is, nodded liking the idea.


	12. Adam

**Talk with Adam**

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"  
"You can ask questions to him if you'd like, he isn't a shy kid at all."  
Ziva shrugged, and smiled. "So what do you like to do Adam?"  
Adam walked around close by, in search of some side walk chalk, then looked over at us. "Ball."  
"I'll go grab one." Ziva looks at Tony, knowing her baby bump is weighing her down already, even being nearly three and a half months. "Help?"  
"Zi, it's okay dear, he means he likes to play with one, I've noticed he is very crafty with the athletic department."  
Ziva smiles. "American football?"  
"Yes, the one you throw."  
"That makes no sense."  
Tony thought for a moment. "No, no it doesn't."  
Adam looked around some more. "Chalk."  
Zva smiled more. "How old are you?"  
Adam held up two fingers, and a pinky.  
"Oh wow! Big boy!"  
Tony chuckles. "He's almost three."  
"Well we will have to throw you a big party."  
Adam looked confused. "Why mama?"  
Ziva looked to Tony.  
Tony stunned answered. "He has never done that to anyone before, I apologize."  
"Well... it is um, your third birthday, it's special just like you."  
Adam stopped what he was looking for, never hearing that before. He walked over to the couple, and hugged Ziva.  
Ziva smiles hugging Adam in return. "What's wrong sweet heart?"  
Adam had a tear glisten in the sunlight, and looked at her. "No mama."  
"He has never been told that before by a chick. I used to say it, but I didn't want him to start asking why he never heard it from his mother."  
Ziva holds him and rubs his back. "You're very special Adam. She then looks at tony. "We will talk about this later?"  
Tony nods.  
Adam looked at Ziva's stomach and pointed.  
Ziva looks to Tony. "Did you tell him?"  
"I wanted him to hear from us both."  
Ziva nods. "There is a baby in there."  
Adam loses it and looks even more confused.  
"I'm like a farm, I'm growing a baby."  
Tony smiled, brushing his hand across her stomach. "Our baby."  
"You're going to have a little brother or sister."  
Tony smiles. "We are starting to think even two of each, that's called twins."  
Adam looked down at her stomach again. "Why now?"  
"It was a surprise."  
"Hey pal, you were dad's surprise too."  
Adam shook his head. "I'm no surprise."  
Ziva looks at Tony. "Do you two need a place to stay?"  
"Yes please. I don't want to invade, I just think that the hotel room is not an ideal place."  
Ziva nods. "Where is his mother?"  
"Can you cover his ears please?"  
Ziva hugs Adam, and covers his ears. "Yes?"  
Tony sighed."She left two days after he was born. she calls, but that's it, I went to discharge her, and there he was, she missing."  
"Oh God!" Ziva hugs him and looks at him. "Sweetie, you're going to be sleeping here, is that okay?"  
Adam nodded. "Big bed."  
Zva smiles. "You can stay in the guest room?"  
"Warning, he may come running into your room."  
"That's fine, help me up?"  
Adam jumped in front of Ziva and grabbed her hands.  
Ziva smiles and gets up with Tony's help in back. "Thank you Mr. stong man."She gives a smile. "Come on in, maybe daddy will let you have a cookie before bed?"  
Tony got up and picked Adam up and smiled. "Maybe."  
Adam smiled. "Cookie!"

When inside, Zva shows Adam around, while Tony carries him.


	13. The perfect family

**The Perfect Family**

Ziva rubs Adam's head. "Sleepy baby?"  
Adam sucks on a pacifier, and rests his head on Tony's shoulder and nods, his green eyes more green.  
Ziva whispers. "Okay." She then held out a Thomas the Choo Choo toy to Adam. "You can have this, and I also have some pajamas."  
"Thank you Ziva, and how do you have pajamas?"  
Ziva smiles. "I bought some for the baby, for when she grows up and they're white so its ok."  
Tony chuckles, and plants a kiss upon Ziva's cheek. "Thank you dear."  
Zva realizes that the word she slips from her mouth, and rushes out to find the pajamas hoping Tny didn't catch on.  
Tony chuckles. "It's okay, we don't know yet."  
Adam spoke side tracked by the tain. "I don't want to go now. I gots a mama."  
Ziva returned.  
Tony smiled. "He just said the nicest thing."  
"What did he say?" Ziva asked smiling and handed the pajamas over.  
"Thank you, and that he doesn't want to go now that he has a mom."  
Ziva's voice rose a little higher. "Really?"  
Tony smiles. "Yes, he did."  
Ziva smiled wider and kissed his cheek. "Oh baby, you are so sweet!"  
Adam smiled and nodded half awake. "Mama."  
Ziva smiled puting her hands out to Ada. "Hi!"  
Adam put his hands out to her as well. "I sleep with you?"  
Ziva takes Adam and looks at Tony.  
"I don't know Bubs."  
"Yes you can, if daddy says so."  
Tony smiles,"be careful, we don't want mom hurt."  
Adam nods and blows kisses.  
Ziva smiles. "Daddy will change you."  
Tony chuckles. "Mom helps."  
"Okay can you pull off his shirt?"  
"Yes." Tony pulls Adam's shirt off.  
Adam lifted his head and lit up. "My abs!"  
Ziva laughs. "Oh my goodness so strong!"  
Adam smiles. "I work out with daddy."  
"Ooo!" Ziva smiles. "That is so cute Tony!" She then puts Adam's shirt on him. "There you go!"  
"Thanks."  
"My pants or my hot dog!" Adam laughed.  
"Um...What?"  
"Adam, and pants, or his little Adam."  
"Why are we talking about his little Adam?"  
"Because he needs to put pants on."  
Ziva puts Adam's pants on him. "There."  
Adam smiled. "Thank you." He then freezes. "Diaper."  
"Do you have any?"  
Tony sifters through Adam's bag and hands Ziva one. "This is the only time he wears one, is night. Still working on the aim and pee thing."  
Ziva smiles and pulls his pants down, puts his diaper on and pulls his pants back up. "Ready?"  
I chuckle and smile. "First, a bear hug."  
Adam smiles and hugs Tony.  
Ziva smiled."Daddy is coming to bed too."  
Tony smiles in return. "I am?"  
Ziva nods. "Yes."  
Tony smiles. "Let me get my boxers changed and my teeth shined."  
"Okay, I'll get changed too. Adam can you go with daddy and get ready?"  
"Yes mama."  
"Okay baby see you soon."  
Tony kisses her cheek. "Go get comfortable, I'll be in in a minute to put lotion on the baby."  
"On Adam?"  
"No, your stomach."  
Ziva started whispering again. "With Adam here?"  
"He won't care, you'll be reading and I'll be lotioning."  
"Won't it be weird?"  
"Yes, but nothing is stopping me from loving you."  
Ziva laughs. "Tony, I know that. I'm going to change, okay?"  
Tony chuckles. "Okay, I'll be rght in with the big boy."

Minutes later, Ziva is ready, and Tony walks into the room carrying a crying Adam.  
"Hello boys ."  
"Hi." Tony looked at Adam. "It's no different from my house, and I'll be here."  
Adam had tears falling. "No go, no go."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Separation anxiety."  
"I can take the guest room."  
"No, he's afraid I'm going to leave." Tony said calmly, and reassuringly.  
"Why?"  
Tony shrugs a little and takes Ziva's hand. "It's his age, plus it's in the genes. I think it has something to do with the feeling of being abandoned.?"  
Ziva rubs Adam's back. "Daddy's not going anywhere." She grabs her pillow. "I'll stay in the guest room and lock up the house okay?" She then leaves the room.  
"Zi..."  
As Ziva locked the front door and balcony door, she looked to Tony. "Tony."  
Adam looked at her. "Mama stay too."  
"Are you sure?"  
Adam nods and puts his hands out to Ziva.  
Ziva takes him. "Hungry or thirsty Buba?"  
"Tired."  
"Okay baby." Ziva handed Adam the Thomas toy.  
Tony sat onto the bed and got the lotion from the bedside table. "Any names yet?"  
Adam is too focued on the toy to even hear the question.


	14. Names, fears, and sleep

**Names, fears,and sleep**

Ziva stands thinking. "I like MacKenzie."  
Tony smiles. "I like MacKenzie for a middle name too."  
Ziva nods. "But um, I'm sure she could be a he too."  
Tony nods. "I know, maybe then we can have a junior?"  
"Let's talk about something else."  
"Okay, sorry."

Ziva lays down. "I'm tired."  
Tony nods and gets lotion onto his hand and starts rubbing it on Ziva's stomach.  
Adam yawned. "Mama I'm not tired!"  
Ziva stops Tony. "What do you want to do then?"  
Adam yawned once more. "Sleep."  
Ziva laughed. "I thought you aren't tired."  
Adam smiled. "I lied."  
Ziva smiled back. "Okay Buby, night night."  
Adam put his head next to Ziva's, and started to try and figure out the sheets.  
Ziva starts helping Adam.  
Adam looks up at her. "I got this."  
Ziva smiles. "Okay." She then turns to Tony. "Coming to bed?"  
"Yes." Tony stood and got the lights, returning back to the bed and laid down.  
Ziva kisses the boys goodnight.  
Tony laid looking up to the ceiling. "Zi?"  
"Yes, Tony?"  
"We are a perfect family already. You know that right?"  
Ziva smiles. "Tony, you are so sweet."  
Tony smiles as well. "I mean it Ziva."  
Ziva sees that Adam is asleep, and she starts whispering to herself.  
Tony chuckles. "Who are you talking to over there?"  
Ziva smiles. "I'm wishing him a goodnight."  
"Who, Adam?"  
Ziva nods. "Yes."  
Tony smiles. "Night, I love you."  
"Goodnight Anthony."  
Tony fell asleep.


	15. Mother, son, and heart attacks?

**Mother son And heart attacks?  
**

At about 1 a.m, Ziva woke, getting out of bed to head out to the living room. Adam felt the bed move as she stood, and opened one eye watching her. As she walked to the door, Adam crawled to the foot of the bed and stopped.  
Ziva stops and looks back seeing Adam and smiles. "Hey baby, what are you doing?"  
Adam smiles and takes his pacifier out of his mouth. "Play."  
Ziva smiles wider. "It's night time silly."  
Adam smiles. "No."  
Ziva nods. "Go back to bed, I'll be back soon."  
Adam refused. "I come to protect mama."  
Ziva smiles."Okay, come on."  
Adam climbed out of bed and ran to Ziva' side.  
Ziva held her hand out.  
Adam took it, and as they walked out, Adam turned and closed the door behind him. "Daddy sleeping."  
Ziva nods. "Daddy is sleeping."  
Adam nodded. "Mama?"  
Ziva looked down. "Yes Adam?"  
Adam frowned. "Tummy."  
"Hungry?"  
"It hurt."  
Ziva frowned. "Why?"  
Adam shrugs not sure why.  
Ziva nods. "Why not get some water?" As they get to the kitchen, Ziva gets Adam a glass.  
Adam then pushs the glass away.  
Ziva frowns. "Buba."  
Adam looks up. "I can't use that one."  
Ziva looks confused. "Why not?"  
"It's too big for me."  
Ziva nods. "I only have bottles, is that okay?"  
Adam nods."I can use that."  
Ziva smiles. "What would you like?"  
Adam smiled. "Water."  
"Would you like to sit?"  
"Yes."

Tony then wakes, yawning and sitting up, seeing an empyt bed, and freaks out. "Ziva? Adam?"  
Ziva lifts Adam up and put him on a stool at the bar styled counters.  
Tony runs the hall, "ZIVA? ADAM?" He then runs into a table in the hallway.  
Ziva grabs Adam "Shh."  
Adam smiles. "It's daddy!"  
Ziva looks to Tony. "You gave me a heart attack!"  
Tony let the breaths out and nodded. "You gave me one too."  
Ziva looked at Adam. "Okay, go lay down, daddy and I need to talk."  
Adam shook his head. "I'm talking too."

Ziva looks at Tony.  
Tony looked at Adam "Adam James, go to bed please, we will be back in a few minutes."  
Adam nods walking.


	16. The one thing a parent Fears

**The one thing a parent fears  
**

Ziva takes a seat at the table. "Where is his mother?"  
Tony sits next to her. "I don't know."  
"Really?" Ziva frowns."Does she ever see him?"  
"Never."  
Ziva gets emotional. "Oh God, that's so sad."  
"I know, I yell and fight her to see him, and she hangs up."  
"That's sad."  
"It's better than him seeing her being this way."  
Ziva nods. "We need more paint."  
Tony nods. "We do."  
Ziva smiles. "For his room."  
Tony smiles seeing that Ziva is coming around on this."Yes."  
"Bed?"  
"I think we should."  
Ziva smiles and stands.  
Tony smiles and looks at Ziva's bump. "Looks like it's morning for him?"  
Ziva smiles. "She's up yes."  
"She?" Tony smiles wide.  
"What? No I don't know the sex."  
"You sure?"  
Ziva plays a serious face. "Yes."  
"Okay." Tony smiles.

The couple goes back to bed, Ziva hitting the pillows and snoring, and Tony sleeping right away too. At about 3:42 a.m, an alarm is heard.

Tony wakes first, seeing Adam missing, and shakes Ziva's arm. "Ziva, wake up, Zi, Ziva.."  
Zva doesn't even stir.  
Tony stands, and picks Ziva up, grabbing Adam's Thomas toy, and then scattering the apartment and stops at the nursery door and spots a blanket and grabs it, continuing to run. "ADAM! Shit, Ziva wake up."  
Ziva finally woke; "what the hell are you doing! Put me down!"  
Tony frantic looked at her. "Ziva, Adam is missing, firealarms are going off, we have to get you out, and I have to find our son."  
Ziva looked around. "Put me down! I have to help!"  
"Ziva, you get yourself and the baby bump out, I need you two safe, I will find him, if I come out dead or alive even."  
Ziva looks and nods."Fine, get him." She left.  
Tony searches the whole apartment, and stops at the nursery again, and walks in opening the closet door to find Adam. He picks him up and runs out, and then up to Ziva and hugs her. "Ziva!"  
Adam looked at her tears on his cheeks. "Mama!"  
Ziva takes Adam and holds him, even hugs him tight. "Are you okay?"  
Adam nods. "I am scared but daddy saved me."  
Ziva smiles and kisses the toddler.  
Tony stands in front of her and nods. "I am sory this happened to you."  
"You didn't do anything."  
"Zi, I almost got us killed."  
"What did you do?"  
Tony smiled. "Save our family."  
"Tony you saved us."  
Tony smiles. "I did, and you are my family."  
Ziva smiles and nods.


	17. The hunts begin

**The big hunt...**

Ziva looks at Tony upset. " I don't care if I'm pregnant. We can't live here anymore, we are looking for houses and that's that, isn't that right Adam?"  
Adam nods and smiles "Big house."  
Ziva smiles wide. "That's my boy!"  
Tony chuckles. "Our boy."  
Ziva looks at Adam, and smiles. "Adam, are you my baby?"  
Adam nods.  
Ziva smiles even wider and nods. "All mine."

Tony chuckles. "And what about the unborn baby?"  
Ziva snickers and smiles. "She's mine too."  
Tony shook his head. "She is?"  
"I uh mean the baby is, know?"  
"I do know..kind of."  
Ziva looked to the clock. "Ready?"  
"We are, so five, six, rooms sounds like enough?"  
"Maybe seven, or eight, maybe nine."  
"Okay...why?"  
"For the family get togethers."  
"That will work."

Ziva stood and smiled putting her hand to her rounded bump. "Baby is kicking."  
Adam looked over and tilted his head. "Baby?"  
Ziva looked to Tony as she frowned. "Uhm..?"  
"Yes Adam, a baby."  
Ziva then stood waiting for Adam's reaction.

Adam's face fell, and he looked at the couple so stunned. "A baby? Why need a baby when you have me?"  
Ziva nodded. "So you can have someone else to play with."  
Adam shook his head. "That's daddy."  
Ziva frowned to Adam's reaction of throwing a fit.  
But Adam spotted her frown, and smiled. "I'll try."  
Ziva then got in the car.


End file.
